The rapid increase in the production and collection of machine-generated data has created large data sets that are difficult to search. The machine data can include sequences of time stamped records that may occur in one or more usually continuous streams. Further, machine data often represents activity made up of discrete events.
Often, search engines may receive raw data from various data sources, including machine data. In some cases, search engines may be configured to transform raw data in various ways prior to storing it as indexed data. Sometimes the search engine configuration information used to process the received raw data may include improper and/or ineffective rules that may generate ineffective index data. If such improper index data may be added to an index store it may pollute the index reducing the quality of search results that may be produced.